User talk:TheWalshinator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Marksman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 05:21, March 27, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: What's wrong? It was because it was badly formatted. I actually meant to leave this message on your talk page, but I instead left this one. I fixed that now. Also, you have been blocked for 2 hours for adding Entities to a page. Please read the category description next time. :/ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome Walsh, anything for a friend. Sup !! (talk) 08:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I enjoyed talking to you on the forum, hope you stay active, bromego. Noothgrush (talk) 21:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatophobia I don't remember exactly why I deleted it. I'm working on having LOLSKELETONS get me a copy of it so I can look it over again. Thanks for your patience. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:59, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, it's back up.ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 02:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how I missed that o_O TheWalshinator (talk) 04:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC)